


Daily Routine

by supervamp78



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a reconnect Minao fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Routine

Mink and Aoba often take a daily walks through the forest.They would did this to enjoy the scenery and view and enjoy each others company. However on times where Mink was feeling gloom about something he would embrace aboa, without warning or reason and he would just hold him in the middle of the forest. 

For a while he would be slient, at first Aoba was completely dumbfounded by his sudden action.As time went on however he came to understand Mink's distress. Mink would always say the same thing"I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this happiness." Mink wasn't one to show his emotions on the outside so it to the outside person he would look fine but Aoba knew how much pain he was in. How much he was crying on the inside. 

Always as a response Aoba would simply smile and say "Even if you can't forgive yourself, I can"Mink would never response right away instead he would stay like that for a moment before letting go and saying "We should get going" Then Aoba would grab onto his hand give an "Alright" in which Mink would return a small smile in response as they head off to their cabin.


End file.
